When I See You Again
by Desireallaround
Summary: Cynthia-Rose's wedding is finally coming up and it being a year since the Bella's have seen each other a lot has changed. Follow each of the characters through pre, during and post of the wedding! There is smut but also a lot of fluff. Kommissar(Luisa)/Beca, Aubrey/Stacy, and everyone else pairings. Please review and tell me what you all think, don't like don't read.
1. Excitement Can Change A Person

Chapter 1: Excitement Can Change A Person

Hey guys...I know its been a really long time since I've updated anything and since I've ever been active on this profile but because I've been insanely busy. But I needed something completely different and new to get myself going again and what's better than PP2? This will be a multiple chapter story cause its something you haven't seen so far out of all of the Kommissar/Beca, Aubrey/Stacy and all the other ships. So far all of the fics ive read about Kommissar(Luisa) and Beca are kinda the same so I wanted to do something different and add in all the other characters in the movie! A lot of gayness and smut but it is also fluffy as fuck, Please don't read if this isn't your cup of tea. SOOO please enjoy and comment telling me what you all think. I will continue my other ones as well no worries!

* * *

"Luisa! Luisa! Is your German butt here? I have some news!"

Beca came running into the apartment, front door flinging behind her and flipping shoes off in the hallway. She was jogging franticly in the apartment looking for her girlfriend in order to give her the amazing news she had just found out herself not to long ago.

"I'm in the bedroom my maus, Is everything alright? You're not hurt are you?"

Beca ran into the bedroom, waving a letter in her right hand above her head, skipping into the room almost tripping on the infamous slippers that Luisa is known to keep out. She was greeted by the sight of Luisa lying on the bed glasses on, and reading some book in German. She had a worried, frowned look on her face only confused to what her clumsy little girlfriend was babbling about. She sat up a bit putting the book down and moving her glasses to sit on her free flowing blonde hair.

"What is the fire little maus? What do I need to tell 911?"

Beca leaped onto the bed bouncing Luisa a bit and moved her way to straddle the blonde, she was smiling ear to ear and was beyond excited. Breathing heavy she was desperately trying to get the words out as Luisa swiped the stray hairs out of her face with her thumb. Beca felt her bright blue eyes pierce into hers and tried to keep her own train of thought.

"Dude! no silly don't involve the cops, its nothing bad! Look what was in the mail! Look! look! Loooooook!"

She shoved the pretty white, torn, envelope into Luisa's beautiful face and bounced up and down into her lap. Trying to calm the brunette Luisa place a hand on her hip and moved her closer into her own body. She grabbed the frantic women's wrist and snatched at the letter opening it and reading it out loud. As she read out loud she traced circles on the brunettes hips with her finger tips.

"You are invited to the ceremony of Cynthia-Rose and Michelle Matt to see the two in the matrimony of love!"

The rest she grumbled to herself and read it with a smile on her lips as Beca continued bouncing in her partners lap and smiling till her little cheeks hurt. She was letting out small squeals of excitement waiting for her partner to finish reading the small invitation. Her smile, bright and white, it was Luisa's favorite part of Beca.

"Isn't this great?! I am gonna be able to see all of the Bella's again and let alone be able to see one of them marry! I remember Cynthia saying something about getting hitched but I completely forgot since graduation and its been so long since I've seen any of them! Luisa tell me this isn't just the greatest! come on I triple dog dare you"

"Why would you bet me three dogs little maus? And indeed that is thrilling news, I am happy to hear that. But please remind me again, which one was Cynthia-Rose? have I been acquainted with her?"

"No no no you beautiful human you, its an English saying that's all. Besides, she was the one who kicked your ass at the riff off in the creepy old guys house"

Kommissar laughed lightly at her girlfriend and threw her glasses and book to the side. She flipped Beca onto her back and hovered over her making Beca chuckle from under her. She leaned her body weight onto the little women and kissed her neck and spoke lightly onto her sensitive skin.

"Funny, the last I remember we were the ones that did all the kicking of the ass. But i do recall the women you are referring to. She did have quite the vocal range. Her voice was remarkable. She is getting married? Well that is amazing, congrats to her"

Luisa said as she spoke into her partners neck. She kissed up and down her jawline and her neck to her collar bone. Beca had trouble finding her words and stumbled a bit speaking them.

"well not THAT good but sure if you say so. I was still the brains ill have you know. But can i count on you to be my date for this great evening? I must show off my smoking hot girlfriends at all costs you know."

"It will be my honor to escort you little maus. But I assure you, you are always the smoking hot one. I'm just the one that brags about it for you."

Luisa made her best efforts to speak and focus on their conversation as she rubbed herself up against Beca and kissed and bite the skin of her neck. As she worked her magic on her girlfriend she heard the smaller women's breath hitch as she grabbed at the fabric over her torso. She moaned lightly into her neck and hummed softly forgetting what they were talking about. Beca pulled Luisa up and kissed her lips roughly, expressing to her the way she wanted and needed her. Beca flipped them both over once more, which was of course not the easiest task knowing the height difference of the tall German goddess. Beca straddled the blonde as she worked her hands up and under the women's form fitting tank top and under her black matching bra. Luisa gasped in cold air and silently spoke.

"mmmm feisty maus today aren't you. Does good new always rile you up this much hm?"

"Well that and the fact that your just really hot all the freaking time. To the point that clothes don't look as good on you"

"If mine go then so does yours"

Luisa smirked at herself and moved her girlfriends shirt over her head and threw it across the floor to join her slippers. Both of them now topless and felling each other breasts they both gasped and arched into each others touch. Beca rocked her hips and pushed herself into the women underneath her. Both of them getting hotter and hotter and getting needier the more this continued. Beca was the first to get impatient and she tugged her partners pants off along with her underwear wasting no time. She threw them to the floor and kissed her inner thigh before an idea came to her. When Beca separated herself Luisa's eyes shot opened wondering why and whimpering at the loss of contact between her and the other women's mouth. Beca stood and took off her own jeans along with her own lacy underwear then climbing back on the bed to join her partner. Both of their eyes dark with lust and need, Beca spoke with a husky tone,

"Get on all fours and grab the head board"

Luisa widened her eyes but obeyed, feeling a bit more turned on then usual at her girlfriend being so dominant. She slowly moved herself to get onto all fours, getting on her hands and knees. She then reached out with her left arm and grabbed the wood headboard in front of her, tightening her grip waiting for Beca's next move. She had felt a bit silly and out of place being the submissive one to her smaller girlfriend, but she still trusted her companion and waited patiently for the next move of action.

"Good girl"

was all she heard from the girl when she felt three fingers plunge into her with no warning. She gasped at the sudden feeling and quickly shut her eyes. then as Beca slowly quickened her pace Luisa found herself moving herself against the Bella's fingers. Beca grunted and moved as fast and hard as her arm could go adding a fourth stretching Luisa. She moved her thumb to press and rub against her clit as she continued to move in Luisa. With her free hand she rubbed it up and down her back then moved to feel and wonder underneath her. She moved her left hand to grab at a breast that was bouncing back and fourth at the fast movement and pattern she was now moving in. Luisa was moaning uncontrollably and grunting as her hand that was grabbing at the headboard was rocking back and fourth harshly. Both of them were rocking the bed immensely and adding to the moans and screams coming from Luisa it sounded like it could wake the neighbors three doors down and neither of them bothered to care. Luisa was growing even wetter as time moved on and it made it easy for Beca to move fast and quickly curling her fingers to hit Luisa's g-spot. Her other hand still working and pinching at Luisa's nipple and kneading her breast, it was all immense pleasure for the women as she began mumbling German curse words and phrases Beca had no way of understanding. With only a few more pounds onto Beca's finger Luisa felt her orgasm hit and move through her in a harsh, pleasuring way. It was the hardest she had come with Beca, to the point she could swear she was seeing stars. Beca slowed her pace to slowly get her partner down from the high. Kommissar sighed heavily and collapsed on the bed, covered in a thin layer of sweat, Beca hovered over her and smirked at how tired she made her partner.

"Feisty maus you are. When did you become so advanced?"

"Please, I could do better. That was nothing."

Beca was breathing heavily trying to catch her own breath as she laid on top of the blonde. She took her thumb and moved the stray hairs out of Luisa's face as she leaned down to kiss her. She kissed her softly and lovingly moving her lips slowly as she rolled off of Luisa and stared into her cold blue eyes.

"You really should get excited like this more often, you really were incredible my little maus."

"Ah its nothing as I said, wait till the wedding. Ill fuck you senseless then."

"mmmm I'm counting down the days already"


	2. I Love You Will Still Sound The Same

Chapter 2: I Love You Will Still Sound The Same.

* * *

"hey babe, how would you feel about going to Maine this weekend?"

"If this is another trick to get me to go to another one of your family reunions no way. I am still finding stripper glitter in my ass crack, what family even has a reunion at a strip club any way? I am pretty sure the only good thing that came out of that was your nephews first words, and you know those words were Stace? they were 'Shake that ass for papa girlie.' even worse, he said his first words were at eight. Eight Stacie!"

"correction he was 9 and Rome wasn't built in a day you blonde waffle! Plus its not even about my family, its Cynthia-Rose's wedding! She's getting her ass married this weekend down in Maine!"

"O my gosh! No way! Lemme see!"

Aubrey continued to grab the little white note out of Stacie's hand and started to read it on her own. Stacie flopped down on the white couch and patted the seat next to her, motioning for Aubrey to join her. But Aubrey was too excited to sit, she continued to jump up and down with the widest smile plastered on her face.

"O my god Stace! This is so awesome! We are gonna be able to see all of the Bella's again! God I can't remember the last time I got to have a drink with Chloe. And ugh! I wonder how Beca is doing!"

"I know.. and even better.. we will get to see who they are bringing with them. I also heard Beca and that DSM gal are getting it on, that's one sight to see huh? Who even is the Michelle Matt anyways? I wonder if she is hotter than me, I remember Cynthia was all up in my goodies back in the Bella day"

Stacie got up from the couch and grabbed the letter out of her excited girlfriends hand, she spoke as Aubrey began dancing around in place excited and grinning. Stacie read over the note and went over to grab Aubrey in an embrace before she knocked over a vase again with her flailing arms. Stacie hugged Aubrey from behind tossing the note onto the nearest coffee table and kissed her neck trying her best to calm the blonde. Aubrey grabbed at the hands that were around her waist and turned around to face her partner and lightly pecked at her lips.

"We better start packing babe! And please don't wear anything showing hm? your mine and I would love to keep it that way for as long as I can. But when you show off everything you own you make my job 100x harder."

"Pfft please. Since when have I EVER worn anything reveling."

Stacie laughed at her own comment knowing the irony behind it. She broke away from the blonde embrace and they both moved to the bedroom to prepare their things, ready for the trip down to Maine.

"Besides, I want to see Cynthia-Rose's face when she knows she cant touch my goodies anymore. Make her sweat ya know?"

"Yes I know my love but still, we are gonna be there to celebrate Cynthia, not make her wish she wasn't getting married alright?"

Stacie flopped on the white covered bed and grunted into the pillow at how controlling her girlfriend could be at times. She was used to it but sometimes it could really get on her nerves. Aubrey crossed her arms in front of herself, frowned and stared at her girlfriend who was breathing heavily into her pillow. Sometimes she felt awful at how controlling she could be and she knew that she really couldn't help it at times. All she really wanted was to keep Stacie as hers. She made her way over to the side of the bed and playfully smacked her girlfriends ass knowing it would give her the attention she wanted. Rioting in her own way Stacie didn't move, the only movement she made was flinching her ass at the sudden contact. The lack of attention challenged Aubrey and she accepted it. Aubrey climbed onto the bed beside her girlfriend and played with her hair before rubbing her hand up and down her back. When Stacie still ignored all of her attempts she moved to the one thing she knew best, singing.

Getting up from the bed Aubrey turned on the stereo that was across the room to one of the songs that had always reminded her of her beautiful Stacie.

_"Could you see yourself, growing old with me. Watching my hair turn to grey? Could you live with me, in my mistakes. And the ones I have yet to make?"_

The song flowed from the stereo and Aubrey sang the lyrics right along with the song. Her voice sweet and soft it of course got Stacie's attention. Stacie smiled into the pillow and her tongue knotted. She couldn't say anything and at the same time she didn't want to. She slowly raised her head from the pillow and turned to see her beautiful girlfriend singing to her from the end of the bed. She softly laughed at herself as she heard the words float past Aubrey's beautiful lips and watched carefully taking in the wonderful image of her girlfriend serenading her with one of her favorite songs. The first song they both ever agreed on.

_"When the bills pile up, and time test out love, we will stay forever in love. We'll stick to our guns, our grip will loosen up, when we stay forever in love. So when our eyes have seen their better days and our hearing starts to fade, put your arms around my neck and your heart on my chest. I love you will still sound the same." _

With those lyrics Aubrey made her way to sit next her girlfriend, her still singing softly. She kept eye contact with Stacie's beautiful brown eyes and ruby lips the whole time. She sang the whole song, putting meaning behind each word and verse. Stacie bit her bottom lip and laughed, she watched as her beautiful girlfriend made her way to walk around the bed and sat next to her. As the song came closer to the end Aubrey had her face inches away from Stacie's. Stacie could see the sparkle in her eye and she could hear the love behind the words. Her singing voice always had soothed Stacie, when she had her nightmares, when she was upset. It was Aubrey's way of keeping her safe and it had always worked.

_"i_ _love_ _you will still sound the same"_

Stacie shuddered at the feeling of Aubrey's warm breath on the skin of her cheek, the sound of the guitar floated in the air as the last chord was played and silence hit the room. Aubrey broke the silence speaking in a soft, low tone in her girlfriends ear.

"I am really sorry baby, I don't mean to be controlling. It took everything I had to ask you to be mine that day, and when you said yes I knew that I had to do everything in my power to keep you. I just.. don't want to loose you that's all... Be mine?...now and forever?"

"Of course sweetheart, I am sorry for being stubborn. I understand. But know this, I wont ever let myself loose you. Not now, not ever, I don't mind you being controlling. As long as I'm yours I wont ever mind. I love you"

"I love you too, more than you could ever know."


	3. Your Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone

Chapter 3- Your Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone.

* * *

"Hey its Bumper, if ya cant reach me either sing a message or text me. Later"

 _beeeeep_

"Hey Bumper, its Fat- Amy. I know I've called like a ton but I actually got some good news! I was reading your mail today when I actually found something of my own! Turns out, Black beauty is getting hitched this weekend to some Michelle Matt. Sounds like a real butch if ya ask me. But anyways, I know your out of town and all but call me back alright? Fat-Amy out"

 _beeeeep_

Fat-Amy put down her cellphone and glanced at the screen once more to look at the caller ID photo of Bumper. A selfie he took when they first came back from Worlds at the celebration party, one of many that the Bella's had. She smiled at her phone and smirked as she turned it off hoping that he would call back any time soon.

Fat-Amy really did live up to her word during that campfire, she was living in a apartment building down in Huston Texas where she could drool at the cowboys and her accent was the least weirdest thing there. Bigger is always better she said and she was definitely in the right place. She had just moved In with Bumper after he popped the question right in the exact spot he had first asked her to date him, but this time she jumped for joy and said a loud and fat "YES". But recently Bumper had to go to Ohio for some Tone Hanger business. She found it appalling that he still was with the old group of men, especially since he first threatened to beat one of them up, and that she actually did. But now Fat- Amy was alone in her apartment, except for her roommate. A skinny, petite thing of a man that had moved in with them short of two months ago. He was at the young age of 21 and Fat-Amy didn't even call him a man, he was just starting college and trying to make a life of his own.

"Hey Fat-Amy, who were ya talking to?"

"Oh hey there hormones, and no one. I was leaving a message for my fiancé Bumper."

"You call him a lot hm? Ya miss him?"

"Pfft WHAT noooooo, your under developed brain is just thinking to hard that's all. Fat-Amy doesn't miss anyone, if anything people miss her."

Fat-Amy waved him off as he went to sit down on the couch at the other end of the room. He crossed his legs and stared into Amy's direction knowing that she wasn't really fooling anyone, not even his under developed brain. He raised an eyebrow and a stupid grin began to spread across his young face. The two never talked a lot, just whenever they saw each other. But now that Bumper has just recently left they began to talk more often, nothing deep just casual. Fat-Amy could feel the eyes on her and she was getting anxious cause she knew that when it came to her feeling about Bumper, she never really could hide them too well.

"Don't you need to go change ya diaper or something there hormones? Anything other than poking your nose into my business."

"Nope, I am free all day. Clean diaper and all. But I know you miss him, I can hear you blasting and singing to 'We Belong' every night before you take that ten bucks out of my pants pocket. I must say, it is much better than listening to you and Bumper each night, I never did know a guy could sing that high"

"You sound just like my old Bella group, except all of them packed into one, small, pre-pubescent body"

Amy laughed at herself suddenly remembering Beca, Stacie, black beauty, carrot top and everyone else. She had to admit, she missed the group a lot. She got extremely excited when she remembered that she would be seeing all of them during the wedding that weekend and almost jumped for joy. The more Amy thought about the group the more she remembered about all their antics they got into back in the Bella day. Her heart began to become heavy from pinning for the rest of her friends, thinking about World's, both of their Riff Offs, and the time she almost shoved a trophy up a tone hangers ass and vertical ran away from the cops.

"Hey Amy...Woohoo...still here"

Her roommate was waving his arms in the air above his head trying to get her attention, knowing that she was spacing out. Something she did each time the Bella's were ever mentioned. He knew almost everything there was to know about the group of women, other than actually meeting them in person. Fat-Amy talked about them a lot, she told him everything there was to know about all the times they competed and the time the Americans won the Worlds with an Aussie leading them to success. He never grew old of the stories, to him it was comforting to hear about all of the crazy things they had done, and he knew it made Fat-Amy feel better talking about them as well. She would gleam whenever those days where brought up again. Snapping out of her day dream he retorted back to the conversation.

"oh..yea sorry about that pubes, I was just thinking. But I'm gonna be away for the weekend, my fat ass is gonna hit the state of Maine! oh and I'm gonna be gone for the next three days so that adds up to thirty bucks please-"

Just when she was reaching her hand out to obtain the thirty bucks she claimed that he owed her, Amy's phone buzzed on the coffee table and Bumper's ID photo showed. She quickly retracted her arm and reached to grab her phone, arms moving all around from her excitement she hit everything in her path, and she didn't really care. She just cared about getting to the phone as fast as she possibly could. Her roommate walked out of the room to leave her and Bumper alone to talk, he smiled at how excited she was and how clumsy she could be when excitement took over. She smiled back at him and picked up her phone, relived to finally hear Bumpers voice since he has been gone.

"Hey Bumper! How is everything going over there with the merry almost-men?"

"Very funny babe, but ill have you know your not the only one to call us that. Work on your originality there Aims. But I got your message about Black Beauty getting married! That's great to hear, sorry I cant be there to go with you sweetie but Ohio is calling us."

As much as Fat-Amy was happy to hear from Bumper her eyes lost their excitement when she realized she would have to go without him by her side. She had to admit that she missed him, a lot, she never really wanted to go anywhere without him to show off. He was just as clumsy as her and his confidence was through the roof right along with her own. He was a match for Fat-Amy and she loved every single thing about it.

"oh..well..um... that's alright, I can always go stag. Give the guys a good look of what they cant have huh?"

"No no no there Aim, your mine remember? Plus you remember what happened with that waiter when you worse that dress. I would of fought him but you know..I hurt my pinky toe stretching.. Oh hey..I've gotta go sweetheart, the guys are fighting over the toothpaste again and I am defiantly not letting my sensitive teeth go astray, again. Ill call you later okay?"

"Oh..okay..thats fine you know, I was planning on going Bull Riding anyways. Bye bye then. I love you"

"Goodbye my bundle of sunshine. Oh and Amy?"

"Ya?"

"i miss you"

"I miss you too sugar tooshe"


	4. What Hurts The Most

Chapter 4: What Hurts The Most

* * *

"Okay ladies, from the top. And this time please don't make it sound like your constipated. The song is 'Flashlight' not 'Give Me A Laxative' k?"

Emily conducted the new Bella's the best she could, trying to get them to work as perfectly as they possibly could manage. Now that she was the new captain of the group she really was feeling the pressure that Beca must have felt back when she was just the new recruit. Since the last time she saw all the old Bella's she broke a few fingers sliding down the staircase and Fat-Amy laughed her ass off and called her a 'noob'. Trying to match Beca's great leadership, Emily worked hard to get the set list ready and to get the choreography down. She had been working constantly and had been distant from her boyfriend Benji, he always said that he never minded but whenever she had to miss a magic show he didn't talk to her for a full week.

"Okay okay everyone, we are done for the day and we will meet back here for tomorrow. Nina, please work on those footsteps and for gods sake Lauren please work on that solo. We want the audience to like us remember? When they scream and run out of the doors it means we had done something wrong. We don't want a repeat of what happened last time okay? Lets move"

As all of the Bella's walked out of the auditorium Emily stayed behind and worked on the mix for the mash up they were supposed to preform in the next few weeks. As she put her headphones on and worked on the songs she began to think on how she looked right now. She must of looked just like Beca, with the Dre Beats around her neck and her face close to a glowing computer screen. Her mind was drawing a blank when her phone vibrated on top of the piano, the light turning on and it showing that she had three missed messages from Benji.

"Hey Em, theres a letter here at the Bella house addressed to you. It seems fancy, I think you would be interested in seeing it. ill see you soon."

Emily looked at her phone and packed up her things from the auditorium. Shoving her laptop into her bag and keeping the beats around her neck, she walked out of the auditorium and drove back to the Bella house. She got out of her car and was exhausted from the day of rehearsal, her back aching and her head pounding. Her eyelids felt like they weighed twenty pounds each making it a challenge to keep them open. She opened the door to find Benji waiting on the couch closest to the door way, working on pulling a scarf from underneath his sleeve. When he heard the door opened he jumped up from the couch and threw the string of scarves behind him.

"Hey there Benji, you know this is a Bella house right? Do the girls mind you being here?"

"Well one of them threw a pillow at me and the others just ignore me perfectly. But its better than the one time when Jasmine threw a whole box of pizza at me... with the pizza still inside.."

"ahhhhh pizza... Oh hey sorry about missing your party last night, but I had to get the set ready and nail down the choreography."

"oh no its okay, I mean your nephew has a lot more birthdays to come after the first one right?"

Benji was an unbelievably forgiving guy and Emily knew it. She felt horrible for taking such advantage of him and him being so lean with her schedule but at the same time she was way to tired to care at the moment. She flopped her bag on the couch and threw herself right along side it. Letting out a long grunt of relief and moved her arm over her eyes. Benji gently moved her bag off of the couch being mindful of the computer that was inside of it. He gently placed it on the low set table that sat close to the couch. Once he had moved her bag he lifted up her legs and sat underneath them, laying them across his lap. He removed her shoes and threw them to the floor rubbing her tired, aching feet.

"mmmmm how did I ever get so lucky?"

"Your not the lucky one here Em, I am. Oh and the letter I texted you about."

Benji reached across her legs and grabbed a small, white, envelope from the coffee table handing it to Emily who now was sitting up with an arm around him, and a hand resting in his hair. She gently grabbed the envelope out of Benji's hand and tore it open seeing that it was from Cynthia. She silently read it to herself, her lips mouthing the words. When she came to the end of the letter she jumped up and threw the letter up above her head. Not remembering that her arm was first around Benji she accidently hit the back of his head, when she jumped up from his lap she had lost her footing and tripped over the coffee table that was in front of her.

"O M ACA-G! BENJI! CYNTHIA IS GETTING MARRIED! IM GONNA BE ABLE TO SEE ALL OF THE OLD BELLA'S. BENJI DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS? HOLY SHIT ITS HOT IN HERE"

Emily dusted herself off from her previous fall and yelled at the top of her lungs. Benji slowly stood to his own feet and stopped Emily's flying limbs before she broke another picture frame like the time when she found out she got the gig at the old retirement home. She soon forgot all of her aching parts and danced in place, she was beyond excited from the news and she wanted to share the excitement.

"Benji! Cynthia-Rose is getting married! This means that I am gonna be able to see all of the old Bella's! I haven't seen them since World's! O my gosh maybe I can even ask Beca how to handle all of this Bella stress! O my gosh and Fat-Amy! and ooooo I heard Stacie and that Aubrey girl were together! aww they are so cute. I wonder who this Michelle Matt is, I bet she is a beautiful lesbian, not like not all lesbians are beautiful cause they are. But I'm not one I swear, not that there is anything wrong with them. I like dick. O my god am I rambling? I am so rambling aren't I-"

"Emily, breathe. It is wonderful you are gonna see the old Bella's but don't give yourself a heart attack. Now look at me and breathe. "

Benji grabbed Emily by the shoulders and pulled her in to lay a soft kiss on her forehead to calm her nerves and the excitement. He looked deeply into her brown eyes and she breathed in sharply when all of the aching came back. She smiled lightly at Benji's attempt to calm her and she spoke, now with a lighter tone and slower so Benji could actually hear her properly.

"Benji, I know I have been a huge dick lately and I know that I've missed a lot of your events. And I feel horrible for all of the time I have missed with you, and I understand if you want me to go bury myself alive but I would absolutely be honored if you would be my date for this wedding. It wouldn't be the same without you. Please?"

"Emily, I don't know. You have just been so separated from me I don't know if I should go. I've asked you to birthdays, magic shows, just on dates, and most of the time you have said no. Hell this is the longest I've seen you for without you checking a phone or a computer. I just...I love you and I am not sure if you feel the same. And I know that if you do I know you don't show it."

Benji's eyes softened as he lowered his hands from Emily's neck wiping them on his jeans. He licked his lips and he felt his heart pounding in every limb of his body, this was the first time he has ever really told Emily about how he really felt. Emily stood in front of him and she just took in what he just said to her. No words were spoken in for a good minute and a half before Emily found the words to speak. She felt her heart sink and tear well in her eyes. Her body went numb and thoughts just crashed in her mind, her not being able to focus on one for to long.

"Benji I..I am sorry. I just...I've been under such pressure with the Bella's my mind has kinda been on one track...But I do love you. I really do...please believe me"

"I don't know Em, I think I should just go...have fun at the wedding.."

And with those last words Benji walked out of the front door, he didn't make it long till he had to walk back in to retrieve the string of scarfs he was practicing with earlier. Once he picked up the scarf he fast paced walked out of the door once more not looking back. Emily watch as Benji made his way out of the door and she knew that he wouldn't be coming back. Tears flowed out of her eyes but she didn't sob, she just silently, blankly stared at the closed door as she felt her heart sink and herself go numb once more. She was left in alone, standing in the middle of the room as tears continuously streamed down her face. She said one more thing till she fell to the floor sobbing into her hands on her knees,

"I'm sorry Benji...I'm really sorry."


	5. Never Mess With a German

Chapter 5: Never Mess With A German.

Hey guys this is sorta just a filler, silly, useless chapter. Next chapter I will get down to business with learning what the Bella's were up to and a little of Luisa's backstory! Let me know if you want to see more angst, smut or anything like that. Sorry that this chapter kinda sucks but I needed to get one up soon cause I didn't wanna go to long without being active! Please review! :)

* * *

"I swear to god, these plane systems just keep getting worse and worse. Since when are the guards allowed to frisk you from your toes to your tits? If I were to hide a bomb, I definitely wouldn't shove it up my ass that's for sure so why are they checking? Plus that male guard was getting a bit too frisky with you and I did not like the thought of that. His hands were in places only mine should be in. You know what im sayin?."

"Calm yourself my maus, if he would of done anything I would not have liked then I'm sure to you he would have immediately regretted the decision. Were you getting jelly of the man and his hands on me? His hands where on me for the longest of whiles, and he did have a smile on his face. Does that bother you Kleine maus? "

Luisa set her bags down onto the already, neatly made bed as she spoke to the girl. Beca both listening and moving her way past Luisa and to the bathroom trying to ignore the fact that the blonde was trying to get a rise out of her, something she was especially good at. Beca walked to the bathroom putting her hair up and making her way to change out of her clothing. Luisa stood at the foot of the bed, hand at her curves and moving her piercing blue eyes along with the Bella's movements. Luisa knew that she was again, among with many other times, getting into the smaller women's head and she made it her mission every time to get the little mouse to the point where she was mindlessly sputtering compliments and flailing her arms in an attempt to get the last word in.

"Was it maddening to see the man handling me the way he did? This hands where yours have been many a times?"

"Okay that's not fair" Beca managed to groan out as the blonde began to walk her way to corner her. Beca now in short, thin fabric shorts and a form fitting tank top, and Luisa of course, still in her black pants and vest with her hair tied up. She moved her body against the DJ's, leading her to backwards till she felt her body hault to a stop as her back reached the closed bathroom door. Beca leaned on It and looked up into the blondes eyes and darted her eyes to the women's lips several times. Luisa was now fully in her head, just like the car show, since then nothing has changed. She loved to toy with her little maus.

"Dude common you cant blame me... I mean his hands were literally on your... perfect, beautiful..i mean...his hands were on you for a long time and you cant tell me you wouldn't be jealous either..."

At this point Beca was stuttering and her breath wasn't following a pattern. A toothy grin spread across Luisa's face devilishly and she walked away saying no words. Finally being able to breathe Beca let out a breathe of relief and loosened her posture as she slumped down to sit on the ground. Luisa walked back to her previous spot and started to strip herself of the physically restraining clothing leaving her perfectly nude, the way she slept. One of the many things Beca favored about her girlfriend. Luisa patted the empty sheets next to her motioning for the girl to join her, the grin still plastered on her angelic face. Beca smirked to herself but was still blushing at her previous word vomit and confessions of jealousy. The blonde German was lying freely on the white covered bed waiting for the smaller girl to join her, Beca slowly stood back up on her feet and made her way to walk over to the bed. Although she was stopped suddenly at the sound of someone knocking franticly at the door. Luisa angered at the interruption cursing in German phrases that Beca had no way of understanding.

"Scheiße , was jetzt"

"Dude calm down, and cover yourself for heavens sake!"

"Wenn die Leute mich sehen, nackt , dass kein Fehler , sondern ihre eigenen"

"You know what, fine! Besides, your perfect anyways. whoever sees you naked is a lucky bastard." Beca flung her arms up in a surrender motion and moved to open the door, which was still being pounded on from the other side. Beca opened the door and only stuck her head out, trying to cover up the view of the naked German that was still lying behind her.

When Beca peered her head through the door, it wasn't for long, the door was flung the rest of the way open, slamming to the wall of the room making Beca to jump back and shriek in surprise, her forgetting that Luisa was still stark naked in the back ground. To the DJ's surprise it was some of the old Bella's. Stacie, Aubrey, Chloe and even legacy. They all screamed at the sight of Beca and for a second Beca forgot everything else and she was left wide eyed and jaw agape. The girls drowing their old captain in hugs and jumbled words that no one could make out to be a sentence.

"What are you guys doing here? How did you even find me?!" the question was being answered twenty times over by each one of the Bella's all at the same time.

"We asked the guy at the desk which room you were in! We found each other in the lobby and hallway. I found legacy over there in the bathroom." Chloe was the first to speak up among the group. Her voice excited, something that Beca had missed about her, along with everything else about the ginger. The girls where loud and all crowded in the hallway, Beca coming to realize this invited them all in stepping to the side of the door smiling and motioning for them to all gather in the room instead of the hallway. Still completely forgetting about the naked Kommissar in the room, still sprawled on the bed. Once the Bella's began to move into the hotel room Luisa squeaked and rolled herself into the comforter and in the process falling herself onto the floor. Hearing a loud, dull thud when the German's long and lean body hit the floor.

Everyone stopped and stared at the sight, speechless of the sudden discovery. The DJ was the first to break the silence in complete laughter, doubling over from the laughter that was completely taking over her body. Kommissar was pink and flushed, her facial expression was nothing but shock and embarrassment. A facial expression that never stayed long on her face, shaking off the not so smooth moves Luisa chuckled lightly to herself and narrowed her eyebrows to a low, sultry expression.

She slowly rose herself to her full 5'7 height. Moving her posture to make her look even larger, she held the comforter around her with a single arm that laid across her chest. She then continued to drape the comforter off of her shoulders and down to the floor, leaving her once again bare to her silky smooth skin. Beca immediately stopped laughing and yelled out, running in front of her girlfriend protecting her from the rest of the women's view.

Legacy's mouth flung open, Stacie had her eyes wide and Aubrey covered them, hitting her girlfriend in the arm earning a "what?!" from Stacie. The group of girls couldn't help but stare at the action that was going down in front of them. Beca was frantically trying to cover her girlfriend, picking up the comforter from the ground and draping it in front of Luisa. Luisa, being the cat she was, walked past the comforter and again into everyone's view and spoke out, pushing the words out so everyone could hear them clearly.

"Thank you so much for the night. Now, next time you come over please ease off the whip hm? A women's skin can only take so much my little maus."

Patting the speechless girl on the cheek, Luisa swayed herself to the bathroom where she wanted to quickly find a robe to properly cover herself, leaving the brunette stunned and speechless. Stacie watch the naked Kommissar walk to the bathroom as legacy still had her hand glued over her eyes repeating "Sorry" over and over. Aubrey stared at Beca, knowing what she heard it was extremely hard to process. Chloe was always comfortable with anyone being naked, weather it was herself or someone else she never minded. Chloe was the first to speak up breaking the silence and dragging everyone else to their thoughts.

"Damn Becs! We didn't mean to disturb anything but goddamn! You and that DSM chick?! Shit! Where can I get one? Annnd whips? Now I know you must be a freak in bed"

"O my god Beca I am so sorry! We had no idea what you...and her... were doing. I am so sorry. Don't be embarrassed though! She is very lovely! in all honesty she look much better with her clothes off so that's a plus eh guys? O god that was inappropriate-"

Stacie tried to shut up Legacy before she really started saying crazy things, flinging her arms over the girl's mouth desperately trying to get her to stop babbling. Flashing Beca a nice, awkward smile in the process. Aubrey snapped out of her foggy thoughts and straightened out her clothes. She moved her way to the still very frozen Beca and landed a hand on her shoulder trying to make her know that there wasn't anything to worry about.

"Hey Beca? You alright?"

"..yea..uhm.. that was kinda my fault. Should of remembered Luisa doesn't like any one laughing at her. And that she really knows how to work what she has..."

Luisa hearing everything that was going on in the main room of the hotel room she laughed lightly to herself and covered herself in a robe from the closet. She walked out of the bathroom, blonde hair flowing over her shoulders. She walked right past all of the Bella's and straight to Beca who had her eyes locked on her. She stared at the German with anger, and lust at the same time, which for her wasn't a good combination with people In the room. Luisa laid a hand on Beca's cheek, rubbing a comparatively large thumb across her cheekbone. The blonde goddess stared into the smaller girls eyes and moved to her ear to whisper something in German, Beca still not knowing anything she said.

"Lachen Sie niemals an einem Deutsch"

* * *

Translations !

Scheiße , was jetzt- Shit, what now?

Wenn die Leute mich sehen, nackt , dass kein Fehler , sondern ihre eigenen- When people see me naked that no fault but their own.

Lachen Sie niemals an einem Deutsch- Never mess with a German


	6. Gentle Giant

Chapter 6- The Gentle Giant.

Okay guys, this is gonna be something completely different. I am going to say a trigger warning because mention of suicide. Please if you are sensitive to those things please don't read, I don't want anyone to be hurt if they read this. Its nothing really deep but it still is mentioned. I want to thank everyone for following and favoring, special shoutout to Greentwister14 for being a great fan! please review and tell me what you all think!

* * *

"Okay...hmm..Beca! Truth or dare!"

After Luisa decided to show off her beautiful body, Beca was left completely sexually frustrated and now, a bit tipsy. With some of the Bella's now back in her room they were all bound to become drunk at some point into the night. The only ones that weren't the least bit drunk were Legacy and Luisa, Luisa being able to hold her liquor much better than any one Beca has ever met, and Legacy just being too scared to drink. She just settled on sipping a coke while the rest of the Bella's made It their goal to get as drunk as the could, even Aubrey. _Wow, she really had loosen up since her and Stacie got together. I've never seen her take a drink so easily. What else have I missed from these people? Was the first thought that had popped into Beca's brain when she saw Aubrey completely downing a double shot in one gulp.

They all sat in a type of circle that resembled a bunch of teens at a sleep over getting ready to play with a Ouija board, and Beca much rather summon Charlie Charlie than play truth or dare. Beca snuggled next to Luisa on the left bed, Luisa's arm draped around her and Beca let her fingers draw light, father like circles on the German's toned stomach. Stacie ad Aubrey sat nuzzled next to one another on the other twin bed, Aubrey's hand placed softly on Stacie's, milky upper thigh and her other arm propping her up against the flat bed. Chloe sitting in an office chair and Legacy insisting on sitting on the floor. Luisa felt as if she was just a new member of the Bella's. All the girls treated her just like one of them, especially Stacie after the little show she put on. They were incredibly nice to the German, but she still felt out side when they discussed old things they did as Bella's. Luisa really was surprised when she first heard that Beca once got arrested, something Beca never managed to mention in all of their time together.

"And I swear if you pick another dare, so help me god Luisa isn't gonna be the only one who was whipped."

Chloe staring at Beca, trying to threaten her the best she could off the top of her ginger head. She smothered Beca under her own blue eyes, making Beca squirm in Luisa's arms. Beca absolutely hated playing the old game. She always thought of it as more, "Do a sexual act or tell me who ya wanna fuck" kind of deal and nothing more than just that. After being called on around five times and choosing dare each and every time. She much of rather done a sexual act then tell any secrets about herself, she built up walls for a reason. And she didn't want those walls to be tore down by a stupid child's game. After giving Legacy a lap dance, stripping three times, all in different way and to certain degrees, and giving Aubrey 'seven seconds in heaven' they were all running out of dares.

"Ugh why? Cant I just give legacy another lap dance an be done with it?"

"Oh...uhm...I think ill pass...not that I didn't enjoy it, you have a lovely body! I mean...I didn't enjoy it but I didn't hate it! You are very beautiful!...O god..Stacie can you just keep your hand over my mouth the whole night?"

Hearing a chuckle come from Luisa Legacy stared at the German in complete fear, she didn't want Luisa to get jealous and do something to her. She knew not to mess with a German and what they own, especially their girlfriends.

"o...uhm...thanks Em? Annyyywwayysss, fine I pick truth I guess."

"O god finally! Hmmmm...What is your... favorite position with Luisa?"

"O my god! Dude! I don't think Luisa would want me to answer that!"

"On the contrary little maus, I am quite curious myself. What do you like best with me? What is your favored..what they say...position?"

Beca looked at the blonde as if she just turned her over to the federal army, Kommissar grinning devilishly. Her lips still soft and red making Beca loose eye contact for the longest moment. Beca knew that she wouldn't get out of this question, so she groaned loudly and said a loud, "Ugh fine.." and stopped to really think about the question. Everyone's eyes were on her, everyone wanted to know how naughty the Bella was. Beca stared down at Kommissar's long legs that stretched out and were tangled in her own, and thought of an answer. Being tipsy as she was she knew that whatever she said would be the full on truth, since she had absolutely no filter when she was even the least bit drunk.

"Ooh, my favorite position with this goddess is being the dominate one. Don't get me wrong she is smoking hot all the time but when she is on her hands and knees with her ass up she is absolutely stunning. Its absolutely the best thing I've ever seen. It gets me so hot."

Not really realizing what she said the room fell absolutely silent, Legacy sat in silence and avoided eye contact, Stacie smiling and flapping her arms like a seal. Aubrey on the other hand tried hiding a laugh behind her own hands. Chloe was more shocked on how open she was with it, and was turned the fuck on. She sat blankly staring at Beca's direction when she played out what she just heard inside her head. Imaging a naked Kommissar, her ass up in the air, just waiting for the nude Beca behind her to dominate her. Imaging Kommissar's and Beca's milky skin rubbing against each other, in thin sheets of sweat trickling down their bodies as they both moaned and screamed in pleasure. Chloe's mind running ramped with the things she heard come out of her captains mouth. As Stacie stopped flapping around the whole apartment was all silent and no body noticed, they were all either turned on or imagining what she just said and playing it out in their minds.

Luisa on the other hand didn't mind what she had said, she was drunk herself but no one could tell. She heard what her girlfriend had said and instead of being angry, she felt her center growing wet and juices flowing out of her sex. Not wearing underwear under her robe she felt it trickle down her leg. Her breathing fell out of its regular pattern and she felt a warmth creep over her body. She needed Beca to do to her what she plainly described. Knowing that there was no way she could take care of it without the rest hearing she snapped out of her daze and dragged everyone out of their own with her own booming voice.

"Little maus really? Feisty one you are indeed"

Luisa saw how flustered the DJ was and she knew that Beca was feeling the exact way she was at the moment. Luisa loved to play with her little maus, she crept her mouth down and whispered into the littler girl's ear, saying the dirtiest thing she could think of on the spot.

"S _o viel wie ich liebe dich fo die dominante einem, sobald wir allein sind, werden Sie mir gestellt werden. Deine Schreie wird abprallen diese Wände und mein Name wird Ihre Lippen sanft zu entkommen, wie ich Sie in jeder Position ist_."

Beca crossed her legs and gripped her tank top when she felt the German Angel's hot breath against her ear, and heard the lust in her deep husky voice. She spoke it all in her native tongue, and that made it hundred times hotter for Beca. Luisa said it loud enough for only Chloe to also hear it but she knew that Chloe didn't understand it as well. Stacie and Aubrey both whispering in each others ears, obviously dirty things from the shade of perfect red Aubrey was and the wide grin of Stacie's plump lips. Deciding to snap everyone out of their horny trances Beca spoke up, needing to get sex off hers, and everyone else's mind.

"So...uhm..Chloe...you never told us what you are doing now? Like did you find a career and stuff?"

"Oh yea..well for like a year after graduation I was actually a exotic dancer in Atlanta-"

Beca, upon hearing this snapped and nearly yelled at Chloe for choosing to do that. Sounding like a mother she scolded Chloe, eyebrows furrowed and mouth parted.

"Chloe! O my god you didn't! Tell me your joking!"

"O my god Becs chill! It was only a year! and you didn't let me finish! I was gonna say after I was so rudely interrupted..After being a stripper for a year I knew that it was just a dumb job to have men grab at you all night so I found a better job, that surprisingly paid a lot as well. After taking Russian lit for four years I could speak it fluently so I taught it for a while and then a company drafted me to translate people that came in and out from different countries for meetings and shit. Mostly its Russian dudes but now after Russian I wanted to learn more. So now all together I know a shit ton more languages. For example, Italian, Spanish, Chinese, oh and-"

Chloe paused for a sec before a grin spread across her face, and she moved her blue eyes to Luisa's. She laughed at herself before she spit out word in complete German, speaking it just as well as Luisa has. The Blonde's eyes popped open and her face began to grow a shade of red that Beca has never seen on her before when Chloe said,

" _Ich denke, ich sollte man früher gesagt haben, aber ich wurde auch fließend Deutsch als gut, und ich habe gehört, was du gesagt Beca. Ich werde versuchen, ihr zwei allein bald verlassen, so dass Sie Jungs können zu tun, all das zu bekommen._ "

Luisa was lost at her words as she felt embarrassment strike over her again, but this time she couldn't just strip herself to get out of it. She shook off the embarrassment and turned to Kommissar, not Luisa, but Kommissar. She looked at Chloe in a stern matter and she lifted her eyebrows as she laughed and actually congratulated Chloe. Speaking to her back in full German, the two going on like this made everyone else in the room confused. Beca only heard her name in what Chloe first said and nudged Luisa hard in her ribs insisting on knowing what they were talking about.

"It is nothing, your friend was just telling me about how she came to learn the Language is all. Don't be so itchy maus."

Beca huffed and ignored the last part of what Luisa had said, looking around the room trying to direct the flow of things back on track. She looked in Legacy's direction and saw that she was playing with her bracelet as she checked her phone every three seconds. Curious as to why, Beca spoke up and nudged her head up towards Emily, snapping her mind out of the trance.

"Hey Legacy, how are the Bella's this year? I saw you guys at the championship, how did you guys do? Your act was phenomenal, I loved the mashup."

"oh..yea..we won actually. First place. But now I've still gotta prepare the Bella's for some more competition, some new gig up in the city. I actually wanted to ask you something. You were so amazing at keeping the Bella's in order and doing your own job and handling everything. How did you do it?"

"It takes a lot of practice kid, the main thing is to know what you want and know your limits. And if you have someone by your side through it all it will make you ten times stronger."

Beca spoke to Emily with a light, caring tone. Similar to the one at the campfire and the sound studio. Her eyes were bright and her face smiling, just like Legacy had always remembered her. Of course Beca was never always smiling, she had her swings like everyone else but the way Emily had remembered her was when she had even the smallest grin on her face. She had always thought that the old Bella leader had a face that was made to smile, her mouth wide and her cheekbones high. She always looked her best when she was happy she had always thought. Beca saw the hurt in Legacy's eyes when she mentioned having someone by her side, and that's when everything had clicked her mind. The checking of the phone, the irritability and now, the hurt she saw.

"Hey Legacy you okay? Some guy didn't hurt you did he?"

"Its not like that..its more I hurt him repeatedly and he finally had enough of me... I guess I cant juggle they way you can. I can barley keep the Bella's together, let alone a boyfriend. I cant escape any of this, I'm literally in another state and I still feel as if I am being drowned. I just cant do it..."

As legacy said this, hearing herself admit it made her heart heavy and sink to the bottom of her chest. She felt it tighten and her eyes burned from trying to keep tears from flowing and to keep from sobbing. She felt as if she disappointed the world, her head began to pound from keeping in the sobs and tears. Everyone else in the room stared at her softly, not making any sudden movements they all felt bad for Legacy, seeing her beat herself up they could all relate. All of them saw her trying to hold everything back but it was Luisa that took the quickest of action. Removing her arm from around Beca she stood to her feet and softly walked to where Emily was sitting on the floor, Emily's eyes still closed holding back the painful tears that begged to be released.

Luisa softly walked and kneeled down in front of Emily, she never met the girl personally. The only time she has seen the young girl was the car show and World's and that all. She continued to come to her knees in front of the Bella and she embraced the girl, with no words being said. She held her close and tight against her own chest, feeling the younger girl first jump at the sudden contact she quickly leaned into the embrace. Wrapping her arms around the Germans shoulder and clasping them behind her back. Luisa didn't let go till Emily showed a sign of wanting release. It was a simple rule that Luisa had always followed with the rarity of hugging someone. She never let go first, only because she never knew how much a person needed an embrace.

When Emily tugged back Luisa quickly but gently let her go and wiped her tears off the Bella's face with her thumbs, speaking to her as if they were close friends for years before. With a soft tone and a gentle smile on her lips,

"Its hard to be under pressure little maus friend. I know how it is, my father being the only one to raise me and my brother he always pushed us both to our brink. We both saw my father as the enemy, being the hardest on my brother he never let up. Making my brother believe he was never good enough-"

Luisa paused and looked down at the floor before quickly connecting their eyes once again. She signed heavily and Emily could swear she saw tears forming in her big blues. Emily smiled softly at her and before she could say anything Luisa continued her sentence,

"At the age of sixteen I walked in on my brother hanging from a ceiling fan... he had taken his own life because of my drunken father and his pressure. Please... don't let it get to you little one. You are a strong girl, your will and passion is something to fear only cause it is so great. This world is not against you, it is simply challenging you because it knows you can handle it. You will be okay little one. Oh, and fuck that boy ja?"

Luisa smiled and stood to her feet, turning to see the rest of the Bella's. All crying, Aubrey tearing up and Stacie burying her face in her partners blouse. Chloe had her hand over her mouth, tears gathering in her eyes. Beca wasn't crying, she knew this about Luisa, it took her months but Luisa did finally open up to her. But Beca was left in a dull shock, she had never seen Luisa be so open with her friend. This wasn't Kommissar, this was Luisa. Kommissar just being a title and an act she put on to protect herself and to offend and to keep people at a distance, it was rare she ever showed this side to anyone other than Beca. As Luisa sat back down on the bed beside Beca, Beca pulled her in close. Kissing her with not lust, not passion, but with love. A kiss that was full and deep, meaning behind every second they were in the kiss. Pulling away from the kiss Beca leaned in and whispered into the German's ear. Her voice small but gentle and with heart in it.

"Thank you, I love you so much Luisa. You are my gentle giant."

* * *

Translations !

 **So viel wie ich liebe dich fo die dominante einem, sobald wir allein sind, werden Sie mir gestellt werden. Deine Schreie wird abprallen diese Wände und mein Name wird Ihre Lippen sanft zu entkommen, wie ich Sie in jeder Position ist** \- As much as I do love you being the dominant one, the moment we are alone you will be made mine. Your screams will bounce off these walls and my name will escape your lips sweetly as i take you in every position there is.

I **ch denke, ich sollte man früher gesagt haben, aber ich wurde auch fließend Deutsch als gut, und ich habe gehört, was du gesagt Beca. Ich werde versuchen, ihr zwei allein bald verlassen, so dass Sie Jungs können zu tun, all das zu bekommen**. - I guess I should have said earlier, but I was also fluent in German as well, and I heard what you said Beca. I'll try to leave their own two soon to do so you can guys get all this.


End file.
